Амиотрофический боковой склероз
Боково́й (латера́льный) амиотрофи́ческий склеро́з (БАС; также известен как боле́знь мото́рных нейро́нов, мотонейро́нная боле́знь, боле́знь Шарко́, в англоязычных странах — болезнь Лу Ге́рига Lou Gehrig’s disease}}) — медленно прогрессирующее, неизлечимое дегенеративное заболевание центральной нервной системы, при котором происходит поражение как верхних (моторная кора головного мозга), так и нижних (передние рога спинного мозга и ядра черепных нервов) двигательных нейронов, что приводит к параличам и последующей атрофии мышц. Характеризуется прогрессирующим поражением двигательных нейронов, сопровождаемым параличом (парезом) конечностей и атрофией мышц. Смерть наступает от инфекций дыхательных путей или отказа дыхательной мускулатуры. Боковой амиотрофический склероз следует отличать от синдрома БАС, который может сопровождать такие заболевания, как клещевой энцефалит. Болезнь впервые описана в 1869 году Жан-Мартеном Шарко. На международном уровне показатели заболеваемости боковым амиотрофическим склерозом (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, ALS) или заболеванием двигательных нейронов (motor neurone disease, MND) по всему миру оцениваются в диапазоне от 0,86 до 2,5 на 100 тысяч человек в год , то есть БАС является редким заболеванием. Этиология Точная этиология БАС неизвестна. Примерно в 5% случаев встречаются семейные (наследственные) формы заболевания. 20% семейных случаев БАС связаны с мутациями гена супероксиддисмутазы-1, расположенного в 21-й хромосоме . Как полагают, этот дефект наследуется аутосомно-доминантно. В патогенезе заболевания ключевую роль играет повышенная активность глутаматергической системы, при этом избыток глутаминовой кислоты вызывает перевозбуждение и гибель нейронов (т. н. эксайтотоксичность). Каждое фибриллярное подёргивание мышцы соответствует гибели одного мотонейрона в спинном мозге — это означает, что данный участок мышцы лишается иннервации, он уже будет неспособен нормально сокращаться и атрофируется. Учёные из Университета Джонса Хопкинса в Балтиморе установили молекулярно-генетический механизм, лежащий в основе возникновения данного заболевания. Он связан с появлением в клетках большого количества четырёхспиральной ДНК и РНК в гене C9orf72, что приводит к нарушению процесса транскрипции, а, следовательно, и синтеза белка. Однако, вопрос о том, как именно эти изменения ведут к деградации мотонейронов, остаётся открытым«Болезнь Хокинга» объяснили появлением четырехспиральной ДНК // Лента.ру, 2014-03-07. Факторы риска На БАС приходится примерно 3% всех органических поражений нервной системы. Болезнь обычно развивается, начиная с возраста 30—50 лет.Хондкариан О. А., Боковой амиотрофический склероз, в кн.: Многотомное руководство по неврологии, под ред. С. Н. Давиденкова, т. 3, кн. 1, М., 1962 5—10% заболевших — носители наследственной формы БАС; на тихоокеанском острове Гуам выявлена особая, эндемичная форма заболевания. Абсолютное большинство случаев (90—95%) не связаны с наследственностью и не могут быть положительно объяснены какими-либо внешними факторами (перенесёнными заболеваниями, травмами, экологической ситуацией и т. п.)http://www.ninds.nih.gov/disorders/amyotrophiclateralsclerosis/detail_ALS.htm «In 90 to 95 percent of all ALS cases, the disease occurs apparently at random with no clearly associated risk factors. … About 5 to 10 percent of all ALS cases are inherited. The familial form of ALS usually results from a pattern of inheritance that requires only one parent to carry the gene responsible for the disease. Mutations in more than a dozen genes have been found to cause familial ALS.». Несколько научных исследованийExposure to pesticides and risk of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis: a population-based case-control study.By Bonvicini F, Marcello N, Mandrioli J, Pietrini V, Vinceti M. In Ann Ist Super Sanita. 2010; 46(3):284-7.PMID 20847462Pesticide exposure as a risk factor for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis: A meta-analysis of epidemiological studies: Pesticide exposure as a risk factor for ALS. By Malek AM, Barchowsky A, Bowser R, Youk A, Talbott EO. In Environ Res. 2012 Aug; 117:112-9. PMID 22819005Are environmental exposures to selenium, heavy metals, and pesticides risk factors for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis?. By Vinceti M, Bottecchi I, Fan A, Finkelstein Y, Mandrioli J. In Rev Environ Health. 2012; 27(1):19-41. PMID 22755265Pesticide exposure and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. By Kamel F, Umbach DM, Bedlack RS, Richards M, Watson M, Alavanja MC, Blair A, Hoppin JA, Schmidt S, Sandler DP. In Neurotoxicology. 2012 Jun; 33(3):457-62. PMID 22521219 нашли статистические корреляции между БАС и некоторыми сельскохозяйственными пестицидами. Течение болезни Ранние симптомы болезни: подёргивания, судороги, онемение мышц, слабость в конечностях, затруднение речи — также свойственны многим более распространённым заболеваниям, поэтому диагностика БАС затруднена — до тех пор, пока болезнь не развивается до стадии мышечной атрофии. В зависимости от того, какие части тела поражены в первую очередь, различают * БАС конечностей (до трёх четвертей больных) начинается, как правило, с поражения одной или обеих ног. Больные чувствуют неловкость при ходьбе, негибкость в голеностопе, спотыкаются. Реже встречаются поражения верхних конечностей, при этом затруднено выполнение обычных действий, требующих гибкости пальцев или усилия кисти. * Бульбарный БАС проявляется в затруднении речи (больной говорит «в нос», гнусавит, плохо управляет громкостью речи, в дальнейшем испытывает трудности с глотанием). Во всех случаях мышечная слабость постепенно охватывает всё больше частей тела (больные бульбарной формой БАС могут не доживать до полного пареза конечностей). Симптомы БАС включают признаки поражения как нижних, так и верхних двигательных нервов: * поражение верхних двигательных нейронов: гипертонус мышц, гиперрефлексия, аномальный рефлекс Бабинского. * поражение нижних двигательных нейронов: слабость и атрофию мышц, судороги, непроизвольные фасцикуляции (подёргивания) мышц. Рано или поздно больной теряет способность самостоятельно передвигаться. Болезнь не влияет на умственные способности, но приводит к тяжёлой депрессии в ожидании медленной смерти. На поздних этапах болезни поражается дыхательная мускулатура, больные испытывают перебои в дыхании, в конечном итоге их жизнь может поддерживаться только искусственной вентиляцией лёгких и искусственным питанием. Обычно от выявления первых признаков БАС до смерти проходит от трёх до пяти лет. Однако широко известный физик-теоретик Стивен Хокинг (род. в 1942) и гитарист Джейсон Беккер (род. 1969) — единственные известные больные с однозначно диагностированным БАС, у которых состояние со временем стабилизировалось. Симптомы * слабость; * мышечные спазмы; * нарушения речи и глотания; * нарушение равновесия; * спастика; * повышение глубоких рефлексов или расширение рефлексогенной зоны ; * патологические рефлексы; * * атрофия; * зависание стопы; * респираторные расстройства; * приступы непроизвольного смеха или плача; * депрессия. Диагностика Существует множество заболеваний, вызывающих те же симптомы, что и ранние стадии БАС. Диагностика заболевания возможна только методом исключения более распространённых заболеваний. Оба ключевых признака БАС (поражения и верхних, и нижних двигательных нейронов) проявляются на достаточно развитых стадиях болезни. Международной федерацией неврологии (англ. World Federation of Neurology) разработаны Эль-Эскориальские критерии для постановки диагноза БАС . Для этого необходимо наличие: * признаков поражения центрального мотонейрона по клиническим данным * признаков поражения периферического мотонейрона по клиническим, электрофизиологическим и патоморфологическим данным * прогрессирующего распространения симптомов в пределах одной или нескольких областей иннервации, что выявляют при наблюдении за больным При этом должны быть исключены другие причины данных симптомов. Лечение Больным БАС требуется поддерживающая терапия для облегчения симптомов.http://www.ninds.nih.gov/disorders/amyotrophiclateralsclerosis/detail_ALS.htm How is ALS treated? Постепенно у больных начинает ослабляться дыхательная мускулатура, развивается дыхательная недостаточность и становится необходимым применение оборудования для облегчения дыхания во время сна (IPPV или BIPAP). Затем, после полного отказа дыхательной мускулатуры, требуется круглосуточное использование аппарата искусственной вентиляции лёгких. Замедление прогрессирования Рилузол (рилутек) — единственный препарат, достоверно замедляющий прогрессирование БАС Riluzole // PATIENT & CAREGIVER EDUCATION . Доступен с 1995 года. Он ингибирует высвобождение глутамата, тем самым уменьшая повреждение двигательных нейронов. Продлевает жизнь больных в среднем на месяц, немного отдаляет момент, когда больному потребуется искусственная вентиляция легких.http://www.ninds.nih.gov/disorders/amyotrophiclateralsclerosis/detail_ALS.htm However, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) approved the first drug treatment for the disease—riluzole (Rilutek)—in 1995. Riluzole is believed to reduce damage to motor neurons by decreasing the release of glutamate. Clinical trials with ALS patients showed that riluzole prolongs survival by several months HAL-терапия, новый метод роботизированного лечения, официально допущен к применению в реабилитации БАС в Европе и Японии. В России В Москве действуют: * Благотворительный фонд помощи людям с БАС и другими нейромышечными заболеваниями "Живи сейчас" www.alsfund.ru * Благотворительный фонд помощи больным БАС Г. Н. Левицкого. * служба помощи больным БАС при АНО Больница Святителя Алексей. В то же время в России многим больным БАС не оказывается надлежащая медицинская помощьЕпископ РОСХВЕ просит главу Минздрава РФ изменить ситуацию с отношением к больным «непризнанным» недугом, NewsRu, 21 августа 2013. Например, до 2011 года БАС даже не был включен в список редких заболеваний, а единственный препарат, замедляющий течение болезни, Рилузол, не зарегистрирован.Где взять право на надежду? // «Честное слово» № 3 (832), 23.01.2013 Акции в поддержку Летом 2014 года проходила популярная вирусная акция по повышению осведомлённости о заболевании и сбор средств, получившая название Ice Bucket Challenge или ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. См. также * Супероксиддисмутаза 1 — фермент, связанный с частью случаев заболевания. * Спинальная мышечная атрофия Примечания Ссылки * National Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS) Registry // CDC, США * ALS Therapy Development Institute * Информационный портал о БАС www.als-info.ru * боковой амиотрофический склероз.рф // Инга Видус Категория:Нейродегенеративные заболевания Категория:Редкие заболевания Категория:Боковой амиотрофический склероз